Love, humor, life
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: My take on Logan and Camille's relationship. Hummor, love and you know it, Hot guys included. Couldn't really think of a title. Read and review!
1. Caramel sauce?

Hey guys! Yes I know I still have to update my other two stories, but this idea just totally popped into my head and took me by storm. I honestly do love the paring of Camille and Logan together so I figured why not write a story about them? So this is my own take on how I think their relationship should be. It may be a little oc, but then again what story isn't? This is my first take on a BTR fanfic so please tell me what you think!! So please enjoy my first take on a BTR fanfic!

Disclaimers: Hmm.. I have funny ones for Twilight, but no BTR…Oh! I got it! I don't own them or the show, but they (Logan and Kendal mostly) own my heart.

Camille POV

Flip one page here, another page there. Ok this magazine is getting kind of boring.. Ohh! Scratch that! There's a picture of Taylor Lautner and a picture of him in the new movie Eclipse. (A/N Love the twilight series!) Ahh, but the article says he has a girlfriend now. Damn. That boy has muscles. Oh well, back to fighting for Logan. Yea… he is incredibly cute, but after a month now I don't think he likes me. But I will keep trying. I look up from my new issue of Seventeen magazine and look around.

I'm currently under one of the umbrellas at the Palm Woods Pool. The sun is shinning and I thought it would be a perfect day to go out and read…. Ok no. I really just want to see the boys a.k.a BTR. More like Logan. But then again that's just me.

I look around and discover the boys sitting in lawn chairs gazing at the Jenifers. What do they have that I don't? I look away, disgusted and turn back to my magazine. I flip a few more pages when I hear a "Camille!" being shouted by the other side of the pool. I look up and discover that it was indeed Logan who called me. He waved. I smiled and waved back. I swear, a part of my heart just melted. I pretended to look back at my magazine, but really all I could focus on was the heart throb of a boy who just called my name.

"Hey Camille, heads up!" I bring my head up just in time to see a big, huge tidal wave of water heading towards me. So I did the only thing a sane person would do…I hid behind my magazine. Now, yes granted it was a small magazine, but it did offer some, and by some I mean little, protection. Not even a second later I was soaked. And the water was freezing- I screamed. Why did I have to fall in love with the boys from this band? Why not Allstar Weekend? They are pretty cute. I opened my eyes to see my magazine completely soaked through and I could hear four boys laughing hysterically in the background. Oh, it's on now.

I don't look up, but I could hear four sets of feet quickly approaching and laughing.

"Camille, are you-chuckle-ok?" I heard James ask. I slowly looked up, you know in that dramatic way, and gave them my sweetest fake smile.

"Oh, yea, I'm just dandy, now that I'm all wet!" I kind of yelled the last part and threw my now totally ruined magazine at Carlos. He caught it and threw it over his shoulder in turn making the guys just laugh harder. I moved my hair out of my eyes. I swear the nerve of some boys. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I always carry a secret weapon with me for times like this. Ah-Ha! Found it.

"Hey do u guys like chocolate sauce?" I asked them innocently, turning back to them and putting my hands behind my back so they wouldn't see my secret weapon.

"As long as it's not on my lucky white V-neck," James said pointing to his shirt.

"Why do you ask?" Kendall said, being ever perceptive.

"Ohh, no reason, its just that it's such a hot day and I thought you guys would like to cool off," I said as I revealed a water gun from behind my back, filled with my secret weapon. All four of their faces paled. I have to admit, they are all adorable when they do that.

"Camille-" Logan started, but I ignored him and pumped the water gun so it was ready to blast. Three gulps could be heard and Carlos- well he just opened his mouth to catch the 'chocolate sauce'. Sigh, ok not really, more of a maniacal laugh. This is what they get for splashing water on me.

"Not on the shirt, or the face!" James practically yelled, protecting his face, the others following in his lead. Too late, I thought as I emptied the contents of my water gun all over them. "Ahhhhh!" they yelled as I squirted them. It was pretty funny seeing how they were all covered in a light colored liquid. I sprayed their clothes, making sure to get James's hair the most. About five seconds later, the water gun ran out of sauce and I lowered it down to my waist and stared at my handiwork. Ahh, I was good. The boys were covered from head to toe. They looked up at me with dark expressions on their faces. Kendall brought his hand up to his face and licked up some of the liquid.

"Hey wait a minute- that's not chocolate sauce," Kendall said.

"Very good," I said clapping, pretending to be proud.

"Ahh! It's all over my lucky white v-neck!" James screamed, pulling on his shirt to inspect the damage done.

"No, it's not chocolate sauce…" I started trailing off. I leaned in towards them and they leaned it towards me to hear what I had to say.

"It's caramel," I whispered backing away. I surveyed their expressions. Kendall's was of disbelief, James's full of anger, Carlos's of heaven seeing as he was licking off the caramel sauce off of his arm, but Logan's was the most amusing. His was of disbelief like Kendall's and a little angry too. Sigh. He's so cute. Note to self- spray caramel sauce on Logan more often.

Suddenly, all of their faces reached a murderous expression as they clenched their fists and their faces became red. I swear there was smoke coming out of James's ear like a cartoon. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my giggles.

"And that's my cue," I said, pointing to the right and took off running, my purse and water gun in hand. Not long after I started to run, I heard three sets of feet running after me, and a "Thanks!" from Carlos in the background. Lucky for me, I was a fast runner. Not lucky for me however, was the fact that I was in sandals and being chased by one hot boy and his two best friends. I ran past the pool and into the lobby of the Palm Woods. I heard the boys start to catch up. This is bad, fun but bad.

"What's the matter Camille? We just want to give you a big hug," James said, getting closer by the second.

"Yea Cammy, give Logie a hug," Logan said.

"Never!" I yelled and threw my self behind one of the couches in the lobby. I did a summersault thingy over the couch and stood up, effectively buying myself some time, but in the process, was dizzy. I saw Kendall and James on one side of my little barrier, but no Logan. I stared them down.

"Wait where's-" I started.

"Here's Logan!" I heard as two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Eeep!" I squeaked as he started to spin me around, effectively spreading caramel all over me. But at this point, I really don't care. I just like being in his arms.

"Let me go!," I said laughing.

"Nope not a chance!" Suddenly Logan tripped over something. Gosh this boy is clumsy. 'Sugar we're going down swinging' I thought. I fell flat on my back with Logan facing me. I think he meant for this to be the other way around, but that didn't happen. For a moment, everything was silent as we looked into each others eyes. He has the cutest chocolate brown eyes. I have to admit, I like this position. But this is where the acting comes in. I can't show that. So I pretended to look shocked, to match Logan's expression, but my heart was racing.

"Camille…" Logan started.

"Yea," I quietly said, trying to avoid his eyes, for I know I would melt.

"I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't mean-" Logan started.

"For this to happen- yea I know, I've heard it before. Maybe we should um, move?" I implied to our current position.

"Yea," Logan said blushing.

"Guys what's-" Kendall leaned over the couch, but paused when he saw our current position. James on the other hand, fell on the floor laughing. Logan scrambled to get off of me, and I blushed. When he was up, he helped me up off the ground. For a brief second I looked around for my purse and found it on the ground.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and wash my hair or practice a monologue or something" I said, looking down. "Oh, and that caramel will come off with a little seltzer," I said before I started to walk away, some of my dignity still intact.

As I started to walk away, I heard Kendall say "Dude what just happened?" and to that Logan replied, "I have no idea." with James still laughing. I smiled my self as I approached the elevator. I pushed the up button and patiently waited for the elevator.

"Hey Camille, wait up!" I looked behind me as the elevator doors opened. It was Kendall. I went in the elevator and gestured for him to come in. I pressed the sixth floor button and the elevator doors closed. "Thanks," he said. "Listen, I was wondering of maybe you wanted to watch some movies with us tonight? My mom and Katie are going out for a spa night and-"

"Enough said. I'll be there at six," I replied looking at my watch. It was 10 am now. Perfect.

"Ok, I'll see you there," Kendal said smiling. Suddenly, a thought just popped into my head.

"Do you mind if I bring a friend?" I asked, putting on my puppy dog pout.

"Uh…um sure, who is it?" Kendall asked, unsure.

"Jo," I replied simply and watched his eyes light up. A few days ago, Jo told me that Kendall asked her out. Since then, I've made it a priority to get Logan to ask me out, but to no avail.

"S-sure. Why not? See you at six," Kendall said hurriedly as the elevator doors opened. I walked out of the elevator smiling. I looked over my shoulder and found a dazed Kendall in the elevator. This was fun. I waved and walked to my room. When I got in the room, I plopped on my couch and sighed a content sigh. Then came the squealing.

Kendall POV

What the heck just happened?

**A/N Hey! Defiantly not my best work, but I like it. But I love Allstar Weekend, Avril Lavinge and Twilight so prepare for those references in the story. Please review. Just press that green button and tell me what you think. Complete and total rude comments won't be tolerated. Thanks for your time!!!!!!!!**


	2. Houston we have lift off!

**I'm back! A big time thanks to rainbowdipNdotz, ****Igettvgeeks, disneyfanatic09 ****and e, for reviewing and also thanks to Lemonly, ****BTRloganluver57, LighterThanEr, starlight1990**,**TwilightLuver2k40, ****BrittanyJames** **and Kaylee13 for adding me to their fave story list and things of that sort. Thanks guys! Luv ya!**

**OK so here is the second chapter to Love, humor and life. Please enjoy. And also read the author's note at the end. Thanks guys and don't forget to review ****:)**

**Disclaimer: As stated before and many more times, I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own the plot of the story. But I wished I owned BTR, if that counts :)**

_**Camille POV**_

"_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I gotta sick obsession. I'm seeing in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley. I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall"_

Ke$ha's _Your Love Is My Drug _was currently blasting through out my apartment as I was getting ready for tonight, to go watch movies with the guys. Yes I was just hanging out with my friends, but I want to make an impression and besides, I'm having way too much fun getting ready.

" _Whatcha got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just cant get you off my mind."_

This song is totally true. I cant get Logan off of my mind and my heart is fried. I look in the mirror and saw a totally hot chick. I was wearing a dark blue, cotton stretch tank top, skinny blue jeans, plain silver flats and simple makeup. I smile proudly in the mirror and make sure there are no imperfections. Then, I squeal. I am so excited. I look at the clock and discover it to be 6:55. After I had gotten home earlier, I bought another copy of my totally drenched magazine, went to an audition for a hot and upcoming movie ( still waiting to see if I made it) then went on a shopping spree with Jo. She was happy to be coming along to watch movies with us, well really she was just happy to see Kendall. And here I am now, standing in front of a mirror, getting ready.

"_Your love, your love is my drug-" _Knock knock.

Who could that be? I press pause on my stereo, and walk to the door. This is my prep time. Not cool. I open the door and don't even bother to look at who it is.

"Hey what do you- Oh hi Logan," In mid speech, I looked up and saw a very nervous Logan looking around. Before he could utter a single word, I jumped on the interrogation boat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, semi-bewildered. "I have-" I looked at my watch. "- three more minutes" I said, looking up at him. I never noticed this, but he is like two or three inches taller than me.

"Well, I just thought it would be a nice gesture to pick you up in order to make up for the tidal wave but if you want me to go-" Logan started, and slightly turned away from the door.

"NO!" I said a little too fast and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at my hand holding his arm. I blushed and let go of it. "No its ok. I'll just be a minute," I said backing into the door way.

"Ok, well, I'll just be right um… here I guess," Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck and slightly blushing.

"Ok, kk, sounds good, just wait uno minuto," I said and shut the door lightly. I leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief and smiled hugely. I walked over to the stereo and shut it off. I grabbed my purse and popped in a peppermint. Lastly, I looked in the mirror. Good to go. Houston, we have lift off.

I opened up the door and stepped out into the hall expecting to see Logan. But no. I looked to the right. Nothing but a big potted plant. I turned my head to the left. Nope. My heart sank. Suddenly, I was lifted up into the air and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Ahh!" I semi-yelled in surprised. "Logan!" I yelled looking down.

"Yes?" he said, flashing a crooked smile at me. This is the cheesiest thing ever, but I swear my heart stopped.

"Uh.. Um…" I started, unable to form coherent words.

"That's what I thought." He said and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Put me down!" I said laughing. For one, I didn't think Logan is that strong. I mean, really, have you see him? He's hot, but I don't know about his strength. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Nope. I have a mission from General Kendall Knight. I have to successfully pick up Camille and the pizza. Then, return home to feast and watch movies," Logan said in a war-like tone. It was kind of cute actually.

"Ok Commander Logan. Supreme Ruler of the world Camille demands that you let her down," I said in that mock seriousness.

"Maybe.." Logan said trailing off, pushing the down elevator button.

"Maybe…." I reiterated smiling, wanting to know where he was going with this.

"It's nothing, now lets go get the pizza so we can watch movies and things of that sort," Logan said smiling and he put me down. I however wasn't convinced on that smile of his. I will find out what he wanted. I will.

"Kewl, thanks for putting me down," I said while the elevator doors opened and I stepped in and Logan following me.

"What? I put you down, well we are going to have to fix that. I know how to cheer up," Logan said in a mischievous kind of way that I liked, but he totally misinterpreted my meaning.

"No- I meant thanks for-" and suddenly I was cut off by a pair of lips just as the elevator doors closed. I paused, obviously shocked. So I did the only thing a rational person would do- I kissed him back. Now, I'm not the best kisser ever, but this was my first non-staged kiss, so by-golly it was gonna be special.

And by-golly it was. I felt sparks. I put my hand at my side and simply enjoyed the moment.

A few seconds later we broke apart. Slowly- you know like in the movies? Yea it was like that but better.

"So, did that cheer you up? It cheered me up," Logan said smiling like he had just won the Nobel prize.

I blinked rapidly a few times before answering. "Uh…" I said speechless. That was amazing. No, it was more then amazing- it was… there are no words to describe it.

"What did I do something wrong? 'Cuz we can re-do that-" Logan said turning red.

"No, no, it was amazing. Absolutely wonderfully amazing," I said blushing, looking down at the ground.

"Trust me, I felt the same way. All I know is that I really like you and stuff of that sort," he said also turning red and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww thanks. I like you too and stuff of that sort," I said lightly punching him in the arm.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, looking innocently at Logan who was currently rubbing his arm.

"Well we have to get the pizza-"

"No, I mean from-(I waved my hands in a weird sort of motion gesturing to the kiss)." I said.

"Oh, um… well we could either A) pretend like this never happened, B) broaden our relationship or C) well… there really is no C," Logan said blushing again looking cute. "Personally, I like B)," he said, hitting the ground floor button.

"Me too," I said a little too fast and Logan smiled.

"I think we should go with B) but take it slow-ish," I said barely containing my joy. This was amazing! The guy whom I had been pining over for over a month has finally said he liked me and kissed me! I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Yes I agree. So I guess that's it then huh, Camille. Well, this night went over smoothly," Logan said stepping out of the newly opened elevator, and looking proud.

"Yea, smoothly, great, awesome, vamperific, feel free to use any of those adjectives," I said. "And… the nights not even over yet," I said confident and smiling like a mad woman.

"Oh, yea right," Logan blushed. I stepped out of the elevator and suddenly started to blush as the reality set in. I was dating Logan Mitchell!

**A/N Hey Guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I have a bigger picture planned for the next one. I'm also sorry this took so long to get up. It's been hectic right now and this is something I can do in my spare time (if I have any), so please be patient with me. This week is Spring Break (cue squeals of delight) so I will be updating again this week. Thanks yal! Review please!**

**Pokadot Queen95 out!**


	3. Authors note

**As much as I hate these things, this isn't a chapter, but an authors note. I want to address something. **

**Ok first off (insert pen name here) I didn't mean to copy off of your story ok? I didn't mean to copy and if u thought I was after the first chapter, u should have said something and not have been like stop copying sweetie and good luck getting a third chapter. You too honey. You too.**

**I don't mean to sound bitchy or anything, but I said rude comments wont be tolerated and they wont. Future note: I don't like writing these things. I'm on fan fiction to create my own stories and share them with the world…ok writing community. I don't like to here those types of things like **_**be original**_**. You don't like, you don't read. Simple as that. **

**Now that we have that nonsense out of the way, I won't be continuing this story. In fact, I'll probably delete it in a few days anyway. Thanks for all of those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. **

**Pokadot Queen95 out**


	4. An srry!

_**Hey guys! I'm just writing a quick little tidbit here, but I will continue this story due to high demand. Thanks all of you wonderful fans out there! (tear). It really means a lot to me. As we speak, a third chapter is in the works and parts of it are typed up and ready to go. Thanks for the support. If all goes as planned, a new chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks guys!!!!!!**_

_**Pokadot Queen95 out!**_


	5. Real Ch 3 Fun Time

**Wow. Like total OME it's BTR! wow. Um.. The only thing I can say is thanks sooooooooooo much to TwilightLuver2k40, Living Life and Loving It, baby blue eyes10, celestialprincess2007 and to TheElegantFaerie and to rainbowdipNdotz ****for telling me I should continue. You all friken rock, which is why I am dedicating this chapter to each of you! Thank you guys sooo much!!!! I really like knowing that there is someone out there who likes my stories.**** Thanks yal!**

**Now that we have that sentimental stuff out of the way, it's time to reveal a new chapter of Love, humor, life! Hope yal enjoy the real chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR ( cue crying) however, I do own Rachael and Zoey. **

_**Camille POV**_

After we had stepped out of the elevator, the reality started to set in for me. I just kissed Logan-well more of he kissed me, but still- you get the point. Walking hand in hand Logan and I walked five blocks to Pizza Hut. Now I was all for driving, but seeing as both of us had our learners permit and not our actual license, driving was out of the picture. As for Pizza Hut, personally I thought it was too greasy for me but who was I to pass up free pizza? Some hippy-dippy celebrity? Uh, no!

On the way back from picking up the pizza, that's when things started to get interesting. Logan had suggested we play 20 questions. I thought it was a good idea to pass the time and I agreed. But I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Ok question one," Logan maneuvering the five pizzas to his free hand.

"Ok, shoot," I said grabbing his newly free hand.

"When you kissed me and told me it was for a One Tree Hill audition, was it really?"

Crap. Like mega crap. If I tell him the real answer, he might not wanna go out with me anymore which means no more kissing! Oh my gosh. Cue hyperventilation.

"Camille? Are you ok? You're hyperventilating," Logan said.

I made sure I had my breathing under control before I answered. "Yea I'm fine. Ok so you want to know the whole truth?" I said staring at my shoes. I looked up to Logan to see him nod.

"Ok, well it wasn't for an audition per say" I confessed looking down. "But then again, it wasn't complete random either, it was well thought out," I said smiling, looking Logan straight in the eye. Physically, I was fine. Mentally- it wasn't going so well.

"Hmm, I see, and how long did you have to think this out?" he asked in a serious manor, but I could see the joking glint in his eye.

"About 8.5 seconds," I said, completely truthful. Before Logan could answer, my cell phone started to ring.

_Here With You _by Allstar Weekend began to ring out, ruining our game " Crap," I muttered, seeing as I had to let go of Logan's hand to reach into my pocket to find my phone. I looked at the caller id and instantly brightened.

"Hey Rich, sup,' I said into the phone, regaining Logan's hand in mine. My best friend Rachael was calling. She was my best friend back in Illinois before I had to come to the Palm Woods to launch my acting career two years ago. And let me tell you, it was a long two years without her.

"Oh, no don't tell me you're going all gangster again," she said laughing into the phone. Last year, I went through a gangster phase for a new movie I was auditioning for. Oddly enough, I didn't make it. Maybe it was because of my awesome acting skills… the world may never know.

"No, I'm not," I said smiling. I looked up at Logan and knew I had to wrap up this conversation soon. "But I have some big news to tell you and Zoey," I said. Zoey was also my best friend next to Rachael back home.

"Well, why don't you tell me now. Look behind you," Rachael said. She had that tone in her voice like something exciting was going to happen.

"Wha- look behind me?" I muttered into the phone. Logan must of heard me too, for he stopped. I looked behind me and shrieked. Behind me were my friends Rachael and Zoey! I let go of Logan's hand and ran to them. We met and had a huge group hug. Ome, I missed them sooo much; it had been almost a year since we last saw each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, stepping away from the hug.

"Psh, can't we visit our famous actress friend aka you?" Zoey said smiling, Usually, Zoey was the quiet and shy one. She had reddish-orange hair that I envied, bright green eyes and was an inch or so taller than me and slim.

"Yea, why did you make new friends and forgot about us?" Rachael said jokingly. She had long, chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and was slim. She also had a great fashion sense. Rachael used to be shy, but I guessed something changed.

"It's so great to see you guys! How did you guys afford to come out here and no, I didn't forget about you, with my new boyfriend and all…" I said trailing off, smiling madly.

"What?!" Rachael said incredulously. Sure I've had boyfriends back home.. Ok maybe one, but that was it.

"Yea girl, give us the deets," Zoey said grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me.

"Ok, ok. That's him over there," I said pointing to Logan who was a couple of feet back.

"Woa, he's cute," Rachael said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Logan was talking on his phone, struggling with the pizzas.

"Come on guys, I'll introduce you," I said grabbing each of their hands and tugging them with me.

"Logan, this is Rachael and Zoey. They're my two best friends back from Illinois," I said, pointing to each of them.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he said closing his phone. He flashed the girls his famous smile. Simultaneously, we all sighed. "Umm, Camille? Carlos is getting impatient, you know how he likes his pizza," Logan said. Ug. Thanks a lot Carlos.

"Wait- Carlos and Logan, you guys are part of Big Time Rush!" Zoey exclaimed out of the blue. I looked over at her. She had this glossy look in her eye.

"Ome, how could I be so stupid not to see this?" Rachael said slapping herself on the forehead. Logan gave them weird looks.

"I'm a big-no scratch that- we are gigantic fans of your music," Rachael said blushing. I know that she had a crush on James and Zoey had one on Carlos.

"Really? I didn't think a lot of people listened to it. That's great and all, but we have to get going. Movie night" Logan said tugging me away. What's up with him?

"Lucky," I heard Zoey mutter.

"I'll see ya guys tomorrow and then we can chat and you can meet the guys," I said while being tugged away by Logan.

"Sounds like fun!" Zoey said. I could see Rachael turn to her and say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Rachael," I said. She looked over here. " I'll call you and we can catch up tomorrow," I said. She smiled, nodded and waved. I turned away and began to walk normally with Logan.

"Ahhh, I'm so happy," I said.

"Yea, your friends seem really…nice," Logan said, refusing to look at me.

"Yea, they are. This has been the best weekend ever," I said.

"And it's not even over yet," Logan reminded me.

"True, true," I said.

"So, Camille, are you ready for the best night of your life?!" Logan asked, as we walked into the front doors of the Palm Woods.

"Yes, why yes I am," I said as we approached the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called behind us. I pressed the elevator and turned around. I saw an amazingly hot guy. He had dirty blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and boy did he have muscles!

"Here, you dropped this," the guy said as he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at him confused. I didn't drop anything. Then I looked at Logan. He was glaring at the guy. Uh-oh.

"Uh, thanks?" I said even though it came more out as a question.

"Anytime," the guy said smiling as he jogged away.

"That was weird," I said as I opened up the piece of paper, shielding it so Logan couldn't read it. It said Zach in messy handwriting and had a phone number scrawled beneath it. I immediately started to blush.

"What, what is it?" Logan asked, curious.

"Uh, nothing," I said putting the piece of paper behind my back and stepped into the newly opened elevator. Logan followed, but when the elevator closed, he put the pizza's on the ground and reached his hand out.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"The paper," Logan said. He could tell I wasn't going to give in so he did something unspeakable- he unleashed the full puppy dog pout.

"Noo, not the pout," I said shielding my eyes. He was sooo cute when he did that, that I couldn't resist it.

"Camille," he said still in full pout mode. I knew I wasn't gonna win this, so I sighed and gave him the paper, blushing.

"What the heck is this?!" Logan said.

"I believe it's a name and phone number," I said. The elevator doors dinged open and Logan picked up the pizzas and stepped out, the piece of paper still in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm never gonna call the guy- I have you," I said.

"Yea, yea, yea," Logan said, knocking the apartment door of 2J. I quickly grabbed the paper back and said "Excuse me?"

"Here, let's talk about this later, before Carlos attacks for the pizza," Logan said as the apartment doors were wrenched open. Subconsciously, I stepped back.

"PIZZA!" a very hungry Carlos yelled. Logan dropped the pizza and shrieked. I found it cute. Next thing I know, pizza is flying everywhere and a "Mwhahaha," could be heard echoing throughout the hall.

"Carlos!" James and Kendall yelled.

"What?" he said, taking his face out of the pizza.

"Dude, save some for the fishes," I said, stepping around them and into the apartment. I saw Jo sitting on one of the couches and I went over to join her. "Guess what?," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other before we busted out laughing. 'You first," I said when we finished laughing.

"Ok, well Kendall kissed me!" she said excitedly, then she said the next thing in a professional kind of way, smirking. "But ya know, it was just a kiss..ok never mind, it was amazing," she finished. "What's your news?"

"Logan kissed me too!" I said in the same manor she said that Kendall kissed her.

"Really?" she said. "This is great. Absolutely perfect." And with that we leaned back on the couch and sighed, thinking of today.

"Here," James said, putting a pizza on the little table in front of the couch that me and Jo were sitting at.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Uh, food?" James said.

"We are not going to eat a full pizza by ourselves," Jo said, digging in. Can't beat 'em. Join 'em, I thought, taking a slice of the cheese.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, tonight our feature of the evening will be the movie Crazy Eights," James said as he displayed the movie case in front of the TV. I froze in mid bite. I've seen the movie Crazy Eights before and it scared the crap out of me. I mean who wants to watch eight people die in horrible gruesome ways? Not me. And whose idea was it to watch a horror movie?

"Camille are you ok?" Logan asked, sitting done on my right. I didn't even see him come over. Jo was on my left, with Kendall next to her.

"Yea, I'm fine," I answered. " Yea, I'm fine."

"Ok, whatever you say," Logan said eating his pizza. O great, what a fun night this is going to turn out to be.

"Great now start the movie," Kendall said, wrapping his free arm around Jo, his other holding his pizza.

"Ok, sheesh. I can't do this and not mess up my hair," James said, bending down to put the DVD in the DVD player.

"It takes no effort," Carlos said, slowing his eating just enough to reply.

"Your point is?" James said as he grabbed the remote and sat down.

"Watch this," Logan said to me. He clapped his hands twice and the lights went off.

"Cool," I said distantly, as I was concentrating on getting myself in my poker face.

" You ok?" Jo asked me, after the movie had started. The beginning wasn't that bad, it wasn't till the middle of the movie that it got bad.

"Yep," I said quietly, looking at my pizza. I was on my third slice. I had suddenly heard a little yawn and am arm stretched around me. I turned to look at Logan, but he was completely immersed in the movie. I smiled and leaned into him. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad night after all.

_**2 hours later**_

Darn you movie! I was so freaked out during the movie that I lean into Logan the whole time and hide my eyes at parts. I may be 15, but hey I'm a big chicken. But then everyone screamed at least once during the movie ( Carlos's was hilarious) and besides, leaning into Logan's shoulder wasn't bad, not bad at all. Right now, I'm on the verge of sleep. I look over to my left and see Jo and Kendall fast asleep in each others arms. Awww who knew Kendall had a sweet side?

I leaned back on Logan's arm and closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep, I heard a scream coming from the TV and something pressed against my forehead.

**A/N Alrighty guys here is the long awaited chapter. Plz Read and Review. And tell me your thoughts on this chappie. It may not be as good as the others, but I finally know where I am going to go with this story. This chapter is a huge (ish) turning point.**

**P.s. What do u think was pressed against Camille's forehead? **

**Pokadot Queen95 out!**


	6. ch4 Boys are so Dumb

**Hey yal! I'm in such a good mood rite now cuz 4/2/10 is my 15th**** bday! Woo! So, to celebrate, I would like to post a new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Ok, I didn't get a chance to catch the episode from last week, Big Time Party. So if someone could tell me what happens, that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the familiar things you may notice. However, I do own Rachael, Zoey and ( I forgot to mention this last time) Zach.**

_**Camille POV**_

_Thump. _My eyes shot open and I shot up. I was still laying on Logan's couch with Jo next to me, but no Kendall and Logan. My head looked like it was on the arm rest before I shot up, my feet next to Jo's. I looked at the clock that was on the DVD player. It read 7:34 in bright green numbers. Gosh, it was still so early. I quietly yawned. The blinds were still shut, making me more prone to sleep. So I shut my eyes and laid back down, and was about to go off into dream land when I heard voices.

The first was James's. "No, mommy, I don't want to ride in the yellow submarine," he said, still asleep. I smiled and silently laughed. I re closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep until….

"Good, I think she's asleep. So, what did you want to talk about so early in the morning?" Kendall said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"It's about Camille," I heard Logan say. It sounded like he was wide awake. Ok, now this is have to listen to. Let's just hope I'm not dreaming.

"Yea, I figured that out genius. What about her? Do you like her?" Kendall asked.

" Yea, I like her and I know she likes me back. That much was obvious since the first day we got met. The problem is, I don't know where to go from here. I've never had a girlfriend before," Logan said. I could hear a chair scratching against the hardwood floor. I could only guess that they are talking in the kitchen. But why about me? I am touched though that I'm his first girlfriend.

"Well, you could take her out to a movie. That's what me and Jo are planning on doing. And why are you asking me this? James is the one who has had all of the girlfriends," Kendall said.

"Yea well, your like the leader of our group. You're the one I turn to for advice," Logan said.

"Touché," Kendall replied. "I have an idea. We can double date on…let's see, today's Saturday… how about tonight?"

"Sure, I'll ask Camille when she wakes up. Thanks dude," Logan said. After that, it was silent for a few moments. Either that or I fell back asleep. I think it was the second option because I could have sworn I heard the boys talking about flowers. The next time I opened my eyes, It was 8:34 and the room was a lot brighter. I gently rubbed my eyes and sat up. Let's see, Jo was still out, James, Kendall and Logan were playing video games and Carlos was nowhere to be found.

"Hey there sleepy head," James said. I groggily waved back and sat up.

"I hate mornings," I said. Immediately, all three of the boys said "Shhhhhh" and put there finger over there mouths.

"Sheesh!" I said and sat up. I looked up at the TV to see Call of Duty on it. What is it with boys and this video game?

"Well thanks guys, but I'm gonna go know," I said, wondering what time I had crashed and what had exactly happened this morning. Once again, I got the shut up message. Dumb boys.

So I quietly got up, putting a blanket I didn't even know I had, on the couch and started to walk to the door. I was waiting for Logan to say 'Camille come back' or something like that, but it never came. On my way out, I was seriously tempted to slam the door to ruin the quietness, but then again that would be rude…….eh, who cares? So I slammed the door. I was standing out in the hallway and put my ear up to the door. Not a second later, I heard a very loud "Nooo!" coming from the boys. I chuckled quietly to my self and then began to walk down the hallway toward the stairs. If I was going to eat a lot of junk food, I'd better work it off somehow.

"Hey Camille wait up!" a voice called behind me. I twirled around, seriously hoping that it was Logan calling for me. However, it was that hot guy Zach from last night. No matter how hot he is, it was kind of creepy for him to see me at this hour.

"Um, hi?" I said, beginning to walk backwards towards the stairs.

"Hey, so I was thinking you want to go out this weekend? Like maybe tonight? Seven-ish?" Zach asked jogging over to me and stopping literally an inch in front of me.

"Listen that's really sweet and all, but I already have a boyfriend-" I started before I was so rudely cut off.

"Oh, you mean that prude of a guy who was standing next to you yesterday? Oh, you could do way better than him," Zach said, leaning on the wall next to us. What he said made me mad. He soooo crossed the line.

"Ok, first of all, that prude of a guy whom I happen to like a lot, likes me too. And I don't go for assholes who have to insult others to make themselves feel good.," I said and turned and started to walk away.

"Hey-" Zach started and he grabbed hold of my arm, turning me around to face him. But that was all he could get out before I kicked him where the sun don't shine. His hold on me loosened as he fell to the ground in pain. I smirked. Asshole.

"Asshole," I muttered and I walked away. When I got to the door way of the stairs, I booked up those stairs. I could have been an Olympic athlete I was going so fast. When I made it to my door, I made sure no one was around before opening it. I safely got inside and locked both locks, something I rarely ever do. That was really creepy though. I looked at my arm. A light bruise was starting to form. Crap. How many times have I said that? Crap, crap, crap. Not good.

"Damn Zach. He's lucky I don't press charges," I muttered, turning to the shower. I felt gross and felt the need to get clean. I suddenly remembered something. I have to call Rachael and Zoey. I looked at the time. 9:00. Gosh times goes by fast when your being harassed. Rachael would kill me if I woke her up before 10. Never doing that again.

I threw my phone on my couch and went into the bathroom to start my shower. I put the water in steamy hot. I got undressed and stepped into the water.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Ah, that was nice. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my self and made a little smiley face with the steam on the mirror. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, a huge cloud of steam following me as I walked into the bedroom. I got dressed in my green and blue bikini, then I put on a hot pink tee-shirt that on the front it said _All That _in rainbow letters and _And Then Some _on the back in the same font. I put on some jean shorts and pink converse to complete the look. Then I went into the bathroom and dried/straightened my hair for half an hour. I looked in the mirror. Good to go.

I went back into the main area of my apartment and called Rachael from my phone. We agreed to meet in the lobby of the Palm Woods in ten minutes. We could go to the pool, work on our tans and catch up.

After our brief call, I decided to go down to the lobby early and wait for my two BFFs. I went down the elevator this time, looking for Zach in the halls and hoping that the guys wouldn't be at the pool. But would my prayers be answered? In a sense, yes. When I got down to the lobby, I saw James and Carlos looking around for someone. I sighed in relief. I could get past them…. Hopefully.

"Camille!" James yelled from across the lobby. Damn. I looked up and waved to him. Both James and Carlos both jogged over to where I was standing.

"So, I heard you had some hot friends coming over today," Carlos said looking around.

"Oh? And where did you hear this from," I said trying to play it cool.

"Logan," both guys answered at once. Ug. Great, but wait a minute! This could work to my advantage!

"Camille what happened to your arm?" James asked, pointing to it. I looked down at my arm. The spot where Zach grabbed me was turning a little yellowish.

"Oh, I ran into a wall?" I lied.

"Hmmm, well I don't buy it," James said.

"James is right Camille. You can act, but you can't lie to us." Carlos said tapping his helmet.

"Uh-" I started, but then was saved.

"Camille!"

I turned around to see Zoey and Rachael coming into the lobby. I heard both of the boys quietly gasp behind me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Camille, who's your cute friend," Rachael asked. I swear I saw her making goo-goo eyes at James as she walked over to me.

"Oh yea. Guys meet James and Carlos from Big Time Rush," I said, introducing Rachael and Zoey to them. "And this is Rachael and Zoey." I added the Big Time Rush part to make it see, like I actually know someone semi famous.

"Hey there girls. Wanna go to the pool? I hear there's a killer view of the ocean" James asked, with a wink at the end.

"S-sure," Rachael stuttered. That's odd. She never stutters over a guy. And we were already going to the pool. Gasp!

"Sure, it sounds nice," Zoey said, being the ever so polite and shy one.

"Listen, you all go on with out me. I need to ask James and Carlos a question," I told Rachael and Zoey.

"Ok," and with that, the two of them started walking towards the pool area. I swear, if they both didn't have that love struck look in their eyes, I would be pissed at them for leaving me with out hesitation.

"I call the brunette!" James practically yells as soon as Zoey and Rachael are out of ear shot.

"Fine you can have her; I like redheads instead," Carlos said, going off into la-la land.

I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "Guys, get a hold of yourselves. And where's Logan?" I asked.

"He's with Kendall. In fact-" James looked at his watch- you should be getting a call from him just about now."

And sure enough as soon as James said now, my phone started to vibrate.

"Thanks guys. Have fun," I said and turned away to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said, opening my phone.

"Hey Camille. It's Kendall."

"Kendall? Where's Logan?" I asked. Why the hell is Kendall calling me?

"He's a bit… tongue tied at the moment. He wants to know if-" Suddenly, Kendall paused. It sounded like there was a struggle coming from the other end of the phone.

"_Give me the phone," _could be faintly heard on the other side. It sounded like Logan. After that, there was a lot of grunting and I could have sworn something ripped.

"Alrighty then. Hey Camille. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight? We can double date with Jo and Kendall," Logan said, panting. I will admit when Logan said double date, I was sad. It would have been nice to go out just us.

"Sure, I'd love to. What movie are we going to go see and when?" I asked. I like to know all details of what is going on, all the time.

"Um, how about 7? And we can decide what movie we want to see when we get there. I really don't know what's playing," Logan said. I could totally see him blushing right then.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," I said, ecstatic. I then heard static coming from the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I asked, starting to get worried. Suddenly the line went dead.

"_The line you are trying to reach is currently unavailable_," a computer generated voice said.

I shut my phone worriedly. I was having an internal conflict? What was going on? Were Logan and Kendall just being dumb and dropping the phone? Yea, that's it…..hopefully.

**A/n Hey yal! I hope you guys had an awesome Easter and week. I had a huge project due and I turned it in, and I feel soooo relieved right now. So, please review and tell me what you think! (I'll try and update over the weekend)**

**Pokadot Queen 95 out! **


	7. Ch5 auditions, fans and flowers, oh my!

**Hey yal! I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be put up. You know the saying when life gives you lemons make lemonade? Yea, well Let's just say I've made a lot of Lemonade this week. Ok so who has heard the new BTR song Famous? LOVE IT! Btw, a little heads up. This chapter kind of switches from different point of views. So please be ready for that. **

**So anyway, A Big Time Thanks to ?, Zoe42, oombala, Dreamer-Lover-Fighter, SakuraKiss234, viciousboar, and to everyone else who I may have missed. So, without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR (sadly) . However, I do own Rachael, Zoey and Zach. **

Chapter 5: Auditions, fans and flowers, Oh my!

_**Camille POV. **_

I anxiously shut my phone and walked down to one of the chairs that the Palm Woods's lobby had to offer. I was truly happy that Logan had finally asked me out on a date. It was my dream come true! I've been waiting so long for this to happen that I've imagined it dozens of times, each bigger than the next. But hey- you got to start small right? Right. I shook off my anxious feelings of Logan in trouble but before I could get up, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller id and was surprised to see who it was.

"Mom?" I said surprised, into the phone.

"Hi sweetie. Listen, I've only got a few minutes but I have a new audition for you to go out for and I really think your going to like it," My mom said, excitedly. I could practically see her smiling now. My mom only called me when it was really important, so I knew this had to be good. She was sort of like my manager when I finally got a part from an audition.

"Ok, what's it for?" I asked hopping it wasn't for a dumb commercial or anything like that.

"Well, the movie is called _So Be It. _It's about this girl who is going through a lot of trauma but finds love in a very unexpected way. You will be auditioning for the role of Emily Hennings at six o'clock. This type of audition is a free-lance so that means you create the monologue. Have it memorized by tonight when I come pick you up at five-thirty. Oh and wear something that represents your personality. Well I have to go sweetie, I'll see you at five-thirty," my mom said and a second later, I heard a beep, signaling that the call was over. _'Nice talking to you too mom,'_ I thought. But I had a bigger problem looming on the horizon.

Usually, I love it when I have an new audition to prepare for. Someday, my name will be up in lights, but that will not be for a while. In the mean time, I still have a date to prepare for too. Believe it or not, this was my first official date EVER and I want it to be special. So the question is which do I chose? My date with Logan, or my audition?

_**Logan POV**_ (this is where ch. 4 left off in terms of the boys)

Kendall dropped the phone into the sink. With a little _Fizz_ noise, the phone started to smoke and I instantly knew it was broken, and my hopes and dreams went down the drain…

"Kendall!," I practically screamed at him. What was I going to do with out my phone? It had all of my most useful math equations on it for a time when I absolutely needed it! Kendall!

I cursed him out in my mind for about a second and looked at myself in the mirror. I am not one to hold a grudge and especially against Kendall who is and will always be my best friend no matter what stupid things we get into, hence the bathroom of a flower shop, deciding what kind of flowers to get Camille and Jo when Kendall called Camille, without my permission may I add, and he dropped my phone into the sink.

"Sorry Logan. It just kinda fell?" Kendall said, his voice coming up to a high pitch at the end. Kendall's voice always had a high pitch when he was guilty of something. That was just another one of the little things I had figured out about Kendall over the years.

"That's ok," I sighed, knowing that my little phone incident was partly my fault too.

"So what did Camille say when you called her before this," I asked as I gestured to the phone in the sink. I was curious to know what she had said before she accepted my proposal for a date.

"She was kind of confused as to why I was calling her and not you. I'm guessing that Carlos and James told her that she was going to be receiving a call from you soon," Kendall said while taking my phone out of the sink and inspecting it with a grimace on his face.

"But she had said yes. And this time, there was no cue cards involved. James will be proud," I said, feeling pretty proud myself and for a second, I had forgotten about the broken phone. That was the first time I had actually asked a girl out. Back in Minnesota, I was not what you would call a um.. ladies man. That was more of James's calling. The only time I had plucked up the courage to ask a girl anywhere was Camille to the school dance. That was nice too.

"Yes, yes he would young padawan. So how 'bout we go get those flowers and get back on our plan to woo the girls?" Kendall said, giving me one of his famous smiles.

"Sure, sure… but you owe me a new phone," I said casually walking out of the bathroom.

"Yea, yea, yea, we'll talk specifics later," Kendall shrugged and followed me out of the bathroom, throwing the ruined phone over his shoulder and into the trashcan beside him. Now if only he could convince Jo that there was nothing going on between him and Jordan Sparks…

_**Camille POV **_

Ok…. Yea I've got nothing. It's been 20 minutes and I haven't moved from the chair in the lobby from when my mom first called. I'm stuck on what to do. '_I just keep getting stuck, stuck-' _

Camille! This is no time for singing awesomely great songs in your head, I mentally smacked myself.

"Hey Camille! Are you coming?" a voice shook me out of my mental thinking. I looked up from my phone to see Rachael coming up to me, a huge grin on her face.

"Yea, I'm coming," I said, my mind still singing Stuck by BTR in my head.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. So, James huh?" I said, changing topics. I figured I had some time to enjoy myself before my audition.

"Yea, he's great! He's cute, can sing, is soooo funny and nice-" at this she paused to sigh.

"I know. Plus, he had great wash board abs," I pointed out smiling. Rachael's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"Woa! Ok, I gotta see this! Camille, come on let's go," she said and tugged me along towards the pool area where I could see Zoey, James and Carlos waiting for us.

"Woa to you too. Ok slow down here partner," I laughed and allowed myself to be tugged along. Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. Monologue time!

_**Kendall POV**_

"So what kind of flowers does Camille like?" I asked Logan. An hour after the phone incident and we were still in the flower shop deciding on one type of flowers. I have no idea what the right kind of flowers to buy were. I'm a 16 year old boy for crying out loud!

"For the last time, I have no idea! I have read that girl's like red roses and chocolates. But since we are going to a movie how about we just two bouquets of 6 bright red roses," Logan said as he walked over towards the roses section. Brilliant! Why I didn't think of this before, I have no idea.

"Yea, I guess your right," I said and tossed a bouquet of yellow-whatever's over my head and it landed on some random girl.

"Hey!" the girl yelled.

Crap. Stupid, stupid stupid! So far this trip to the flower shop was not going so well.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, let me make it up to you," I said turning around to face the girl.

"That's right you apologize you-" she looked up from brushing flower petals from her clothes long enough to gasp and recognize me.

"Hey wait a minute! You're Ken-Kendall from Big Time Rush! Ahhh! No way!" the girl screamed. "I have to call my friends and tell them I ran into _the_ Kendall Knight!"

"No, that's ok, how about I just give you an autograph and we'll just forget the whole thing," I said pulling a sharpie out of my pocket. It's times like these that thank James for telling me to carry a sharpie around with me.

"No, I have to tell them-" the girl started, but before she could dial her friends, Logan came in to the picture.

"Hey dude, I got a small bouquet of yellow and pink roses for-" he began but was cut off by the screaming crazy girl fan.

"OME! It's Logan Mitchell! No way!" she, once again, screamed.

"Yea… and you are? " Logan said looking kind of scared.

"I'm Carrie silly! I'm like your biggest fan," then _Carrie_ broke off into a really bad-and I mean _really bad_- version of the song _Famous_.

" Yep it's us. Two members of Big Time Rush. And as much as we would love to be here right now, we have dates to get to so if you would excuse us, we have to go. So, bye!" I said and ran out of the shop, Logan right on my tail with the flowers in his hand.

"Wait!" the girl yelled. "I still have to call my friends!"

_**Five minutes later…. **_

" You thing we lost her?" I asked Logan, looking behind me every so often. It was great to be recognized by a fan, but um.., that said fan was kind of crazy.

"Statistically yes. We should have." Logan said.

"So wait, why were we running away from her again?" Logan asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Think about it Logie. If we would have stuck around, she would have called her friends, therefore creating a big mob and chasing us down the streets when we have to go and get ready for our first official dates. And I have heard enough of James saying that your first date ever is your most special one and we have to make this special," I said, smiling at my logic.

"Ohhhh! I get it now," Logan said, staring off into space.

"Yep. And that's why I'm the leader of our group," I said.

Logan snorted. "Dream on lover boy. We are all part of a group which, by definition, means no leader," he said.

A second later Logan gasped as he turned around. "Oh no! Crazy fan girl mob at three o'clock!"

I stopped and turned around and sure enough, there was a mob of like fifteen girls behind us, trying to figure out where we had gone. There was still some distance between us.

"It's ok, there is still like 5 shops separating us," I whispered looking at Logan. "If we can just escape quietly-"

"Kendall, look out!" Logan suddenly whisper shouted. It was then I did the most stupid and dumb-did I mention stupid?- thing in my life. I ran into a garbage can. And that garbage can fell onto the next one and then on to three more with a loud crash. Logan and I both cringed at the sound.

"There they are! Get 'em!" a girl shouted and pointed in our direction.

"Crap. RUN!" I shouted at Logan, and we both booked it. The sounds of fifteen girls could be heard from behind us.

"It's like Minnesota all over again except this time, we are being chased down because we are famous, and not chased down to be killed!" Logan said, remembering Minnesota.

"Yea, and I like the fame, but us awesomely famous people like to lead normal lives too!" I said, turning a corner. This was going to be a looooong day.

"So what now?" Logan asked as he turned the corner and watched the girls go right by us and not even notice a thing.

"We have to get back to the Palm Woods. From there we can decide what to do," I said taking charge.

"Ok, got it," Logan said, peeking around the corner. "The coast is clear. Move, move, move!" And with that, we ran six blocks back to the Palm Woods without running into the crazy girls. All of those dumb gym classes finally paid off. Now time to get back on track with our first official date plan…

**Sup. Chapter 5 is posted! Woo! Now I know this one is not as good as some of the others and it is a little on the short side, so if there is any criticism on your mind, don't be afraid to tell me. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can get my hands back on the computer again. Adios BTR fans! **

**Pokadot Queen95 out! **

**p.s. if anyone has a copy of the Big Time Rush tour schedule and would like to pass it on to a fellow fan, plz PM me! Thanks! **


	8. ch 6 Any Kind of Guy

**Hey yal! I'm back with another update! I don't know when I will be able to update again because of the fact that I am moving and have no actually computer of my own****. But, in the mean time, here is another chapter to satisfy your BTR needs! **

**Disclaimer: Even though I do not own BTR in any way shape or form, I do hope to meet BTR one day…someday…**

**Chapter 6 Any Kind of Guy**

_**Camille POV**_

Ug. So many clothes, so little time. I was currently standing in front of my now empty closet deciding on what to wear for tonight. Tonight for my date that is. After re-thinking the whole audition thing, I chose my date with Logan. The fact that I would even consider not going on this date was appalling. But what was even more appalling was my current wardrobe situation! I had to find the perfect outfit to where to match my perfect hair which was slightly curled and I had a silver head ban in.

"Arg!" I sighed to myself and flopped down on my bed which is completely covered in clothes. _Buzz, buzz_, my phone rang. Oh crap! I forgot that I had buried my phone underneath all of these clothes. _Buzz, buzz_, my phone rang impatiently.

"Hold on," I muttered to no one in particular as I threw a red shirt on to the ground in order to find my phone. "Ah ha!" I muttered a few seconds later as I found the source of the buzzing, my phone. But when I looked at the caller id, it read Kendall. My fell into sort of a frown as I was wondering when Logan was going to call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Camille, What's up?" The voice said. However, it was not the voice the caller id said it was.

"Logan?" I said in surprise.

"Yep. The one and the only. Listen, there has been a little change of plans. Instead of going to a movie first, I have a surprise for you," Logan said, sounding excited. Just by his voice, I could tell that the surprise was going to be good.

"Ohh, sounds fun! What is it?" I asked, starting to get excited.

"I can't tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise. Just come down to the pool at seven," Logan said.

"Ok cool. I can't wait!" I said, silently jumping up and down in my room.

"Then, after the surprise, we can properly go to the movie with Jo and Kendall," Logan said.

"Alrighty then. In the mean time, I must prepare! So I will see you soon. Until then…"I started off strong. "I really don't know. But see you soon!" I finished and hung up the phone. Life is good. Life is good!

Now what to wear? I pondered that question as I looked through the tangled mess of clothes that landed on my bed.

"Aha!" I muttered as I found a purple tank top and some white skinny jeans. The white skinny jeans would match the cami I had under my tank top. I decided to wear some silver flats to match my headband and minimal makeup. All of pretty much took me half and hour. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 6:30. What am I supposed to do for the next 28 minutes before I go down to the pool?

The phone buzzing next to me pretty much answered that question. I picked up the phone that was on my now not-strewn-with-clothes bed.

"Hello?" I said, flipping over my phone, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hey sweetie! Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in traffic. I'm in front of the hotel. Where are you?" my mom asked. Crap! I am so dead!

See, standing up to my mom, not the smartest move in the world. Plus the fact that I have not gotten an audition or job to pay/keep this hotel room, was a big reason why I was dreading this phone call (I'm still waiting to see if I got the part for the audition I went on today). It's like you cancelling pizza night with your best friend to hang out with your boy friend. You know? Except my mom is not my best friend and so far me and Logan are still on square on with the whole 'dating' thing. Well, I have to face the music sometime right?

"Hey mom. Ya about the audition, something, um, came up," I said. A second later, my mom started to laugh.

"Great acting Camille. You are going to nail this audition for sure. Now seriously, where are you? We have to be at the place in ten minutes- I called and got your audition pushed back to seven-, and then there is still the issue of hair, what you are going to say, presentation-"

"Mom!" I said, cutting off her ranting. "Listen. I'm just going to come right out and say it. I-" but now it was her turn to cut me off in mid sentence.

"Oh my gosh you're not pregnant are you?" she practically screeched in my ear.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant. I just have a date," I said the last part softly. Well that certainly seemed to shut her up.

"Mom? Now listen to me. This is my first date and he is really cute and smart and funny," I said, starting to drift into la-la land, "but this really means a lot to me," I finished, hoping that she of all people would understand.

"You are ditching the audition for a boy?" my mom said, shocked that I would even suggest such a thing.

"Not just any boy mom! He's sweet, funny, smart and extremely cute." Oh boy. This is not going well. But then again I didn't expect it to…..

"Do you understand what I had to do to get this audition for you?" she said a few silent seconds later.

When I didn't reply, she continued. Now I felt really bad. I stared down at my purple bed set in shame. Ok so maybe shame is a little harsh. How 'bout guilt? Guilt works too.

"I am appalled Camille. What happened to that girl who 5 weeks ago was begging me to get her an audition?"

"Well, that was five weeks ago mom and, I didn't have a boyfriend five weeks ago either. Plus, i just had an audition earlier today," I said.

" I don't care. You are not going on that date!" my mom said, angrily. The huge amount of guilt I just had, was immediately replaced by anger.

"You can't do this to me mom," I said on the verge of hanging up the phone.

"Oh yes I can. Now, you either get your butt down here right now, or you are not staying at the Palm Woods anymore!" she threatened. But I knew my mom. She could talk the talk but she couldn't walk the walk.

"No, now good bye mother," I said. I only call her mother and not mom when I am really mad at her.

"Don't make me come up there-" she started, but I cut her off by hanging up the phone.

I knew my mom would be coming up to get me so I grabbed my purse-which had all of my essentials in it- my keys, and I ran out the door, locking it in the process. I looked at my phone and saw I had about 10 minutes left until I was supposed to meet Logan by the pool. But, I decided to get a little head start on my date and head over to 2J, a place I know my mom would not find me.

I ran down the stairs-no way was I taking a chance with the elevator-and arrived at 2J in no time. Granted I was still about 9 minutes early, I was pretty sure the guys wouldn't care if I came over early. And if they did mind, well then tough luck for them.

I knocked on the door and after a slight scuffle behind it, the door opened to reveal James looking happy and victorious.

"Hi Camille! Wait aren't you supposed to meet Logan in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Yea, about that….move," I said and pushed him out of the way so I could get in the door. "See, I had a little spat with my mom about this date so I decided to come here early. That's ok, isn't it?" I said, unleashing my puppy-dog eyes on James.

"Yea, I guess," he said, shutting the door, a little bewildered.

"Cool," I replied and sat down on the couch where Carlos was sulking in front of the X-box.

"Oh, hey Camille," he said sullenly. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Woa, Camille, you look hot!" he said as I blushed.

"Thanks," I said, my face turning slightly pink. "So watcha playing?" I said, taking the attention off me.

"Well I _was_ beating James in a race until he totally cheated! and knocked me out of first place!" Carlos said, going back to being sullen.

"Oh that's too bad-" I started when Logan came out of the bedroom in just a pair of boxers, holding up two different pairs of pants, one black, the other tan.

"James, I need your opinion. Which pants should I wear, the black or the tan? He asked, not even noticing that I was there because he was still looking at the pants.

"Go with the tan," I said enjoying the view. Yum.

"Thanks Camille I-" Logan started but looked up at me, shrieked and then ran back in his room. I started to laugh.

"So not cool," he said a minute later when he came out, this time in tan pants and white shirt with a dark blue leather jacket over it. Man did that boy look good.

"Eh, that's not what Camille thought," James said. He and Carlos looked at each other before busting out "_Logan and Camille Kissing in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby with a hockey puck!" _they finished, not even bothering to rhyme anymore. I rolled my eyes and still smiled none the less.

"Ok, so are you all set?" I asked Logan. During the middle of the 'song' he had walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Yea, but I have one question. Aren't you supposed to be down by the pool?" Logan asked, walking me towards the door.

"Shhh," I said, putting my finger on his lips like he did to me at his party. "The time for explanations is later!" I said and grabbed his hand.

"Well ok then," he said and opened up the door, James and Carlos laughing in the background. **(A/N notice, no Kendall. hmmm...)**

I steered him towards the elevator and pushed the button. _Ding_ it sounded as the doors opened. Once we were safely inside and there was so crazy mom in sight, I slapped Logan across the cheek, then took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Is this how you start all of your dates?" Logan asked, a little dazed.

"Nope. Just this one!" I said smiling. The elevator doors dinged open.

"Here, why don't you go to the pool area and I'll be there in a second with your _suprise_," Logan said, steering me towards the lobby.

"Ok, ok, fine," I said, letting him push me along.

"Great! I know you are going to love it!" Logan said and then started heading the opposite direction of the pool.

"Yea, yea yea. You better hope so buddy boy," I muttered walking towards the pool. When I got there, it looked beautiful. The sun was just setting and there was only one other person there. There was a table and some white candles on the table. On further inspection, I saw Jo sitting in one of the four chairs that surrounded the table.

"Hey," I said, sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hey Camille. So, Logan promising a surprise too huh?" she asked, smiling, getting a dazed look in her eye.

"Yea…" I said trailing off, getting the same dazed look in my eyes.

Meanwhile…

_**Logan POV**_

"Dude, are you ready for this," Kendall asked me. I have to admit, I was a little nervous…ok a lot nervous. This surprise was the perfect romantic thing to start off my first date with Camille.

"Yea," I said, breathing in and out. _I can do this_, I mentally repeated in my head.

"Logan, dude," Kendall said, grabbing the roses. "You've faced things much scarier than this. It's ok," He said, handing me my roses for Camille.

"Yea, right. I got this…I think," I said as Kendall grabbed his guitar.

"Logan, we are just singing for them, what can go wrong?" Kendall said nonchalantly.

"Great, you said it," I said, freaking out.

"Said what?"

"You said 'what can go wrong?' That means something will go wrong. It always does," I said, now pacing by the front of the Palm Woods.

"Nothing will go wrong," He assured me, clapping me on the back in mid pace. "Now come on. We have a couple of lovely ladies out there to sing to. Now let's do this thing!" And with that we were off, a start to our date.

_**Camille POV**_

A few seconds of silence later, I heard the gentle strum of a guitar. I looked over at Jo. She was smiling ear to ear. I had an even bigger smile on, if that was possible.

"_Here I am. There you are. Why does it seem so far? Next to you is wear I should be," _A voice softly began to sing. Kendall and Logan came out from the lobby, Kendall holding a guitar, and Logan holding what looked to be roses, pink and yellow.

"_Something I want so bad. To know what's inside your head. Maybe I can see what you see," _Kendall began to sing. The boys were now right by us, Kendall put one foot on the chair while Logan handed me pink roses, and Jo yellow ones, seeing as Kendall was a bit busy with his hands.

Oh my gosh! This is so cute and romantic! Logan, singing me a love song, oh my gosh.

"_I_ _Gotta keep on believing. That everything takes time. I'll make up any reason to make you mine," _Both boys sang in harmony. I have to admit, I was a little surprised that Kendall could play the guitar.

"_If you're stayin' or leavin', I'll follow your lead. So why keep pretending. Open your eyes, I can be what you need." _

"_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. Turn my self upside down," _Kendall sang and strummed.

"_Yes, I will. Yes I will_," Logan sang, looking me directly in the eyes. I swear, my heart just melted a little.

"_Any kind of guy you want girl. You know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around. Yes, I will, Yes I will." _And with that, the boys finished out the song, Logan looking at me, and Kendall at Jo.

" Woa. That was amazing," I said, when the boys finished singing. For once, I was at a loss for words.

"I agree! That was, wow," Jo said.

"We're glad you liked it," Kendall said, smiling. Logan just looked relieved that we liked it. I mean, how could you not like your date singing to you?

"Oh yea!" Logan said, fice face breaking out into a smile. "Our limo awaits," he said, making a sweeping motion to the entrance of the pool area.

"A limo? How did you swing that?" I asked, grabbing my purse and getting out of the chair.

"When you work with Gustavo Rock, you get to know people," Kendall replied, setting his guitar down on the chair.

"Yea, so our movie awaits!" Logan said as he hooked my elbow with his. Wow. Could this date get any better?

**Sup. Well here we are at the end of another BTR chapter. The ending was not the best, but o well. The days events will be brought full circle in the next chapter as we see the (dun dun dunnn) date. But in the mean time, a special anouncement. ATTENTION ALL BTR FANS! You all probably knew this but I just found this out today. Big Time Concert is the series finale. Yes the SERIES! But the good news is that Oct. 11th**** is the day that their album comes out. I will so be getting that at midnight. OK so that was my major news. Longest chappie ever. Plz rview! **

**~Pokadot Queen95 out! **


End file.
